medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Story: The Children of Death
This Story I have a feeling it will be the best of the trilogy. :D [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) If by 'best' you mean 'most things blown up' then yes, it most definitely will be :D Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) For starters, I was wondering if there could be a huge battle between the south and west on one of the borders, with lots and lots of soldiers on both sides, then the Shadowlings descend and kill almost everyone, with few survivors. Would this be OK? Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I actually really like this idea and I am going to work this into Story: War in the West, although not for a few chapters so I will take the lead from what you write about it since you have better knowledge of Shadowlings than me. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 21:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Obviously all this story is happening in 4005, but if you're happy for me to start, then I will :D Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I have one big thing that is happening in closing 4005, which I will explore in War in the West, but not really in the middle other than constant fighting going on. So yeah, I'm fine with you to begin. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 16:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, in 4005 Tytos will have to more to moan about than 47 dead house guard. Try 2,500 soldiers :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that will convince him of the threat of dragons? I don't. :P [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 16:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You know his character better than I do :P But if that doesn't convince him, I can always destroy the capital of the South, and World's End :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Not to say it won't concern him, and that he won't do ''something about it. But I mean c'mon, he's a power-mad freak. The war is the first and foremost thing for him. So he might look for a solution to the problem of the dragons. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 16:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) The solution is 'Run!' :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Citadels This is map to show roughly where the citadels are. They are marked by maroon dots. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Green Death's Betrayal I sort of guessed it since the part when he was thinking "thoughts of his own." Deathbringer's greatest enemy, himself! :D Also, prophecy. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 02:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Which prophecy? Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) The telling that was false but turned out to be true, according to Tectia. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 21:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh. But which one is it? Is the prophecy true or false? :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The Update This might be spoilers if you haven't read up to the most recent update, so if it is, read the story before this. Wondering why Deathbringer wants to crack the continent open like an egg. To free the biggest dragon of them all, perhaps? :P HolbenilordTalk 17:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. He just wants to cause maximum death and destruction. It's his job. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:27, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Mm. He'd get along well with the Demons. HolbenilordTalk 17:28, December 5, 2012 (UTC) He'd kill them all :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I would like to help write that story :P HolbenilordTalk 17:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) That Dreadfire, man, they really have to be more thorough with their dismemberment... [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 20:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Re-reading the story when I came back, I realised they didn't kill him very well. So I decided they didn't kill him at all. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) There's barely enough left to reanimate that Dreadfire with now. Speaking of which... :P HolbenilordTalk 16:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) With no muscle holding the bones together, they would have fallen apart in the descent, and disintegrated upon impact with the earth. If your dragon-necromancer has use for dragon dust, feel free to animate it :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Aw, I didn't know they were going to disintegrate. HolbenilordTalk 16:15, December 7, 2012 (UTC)